This invention relates generally to dispensing containers. In particular, the invention relates to valve assemblies for dispensing containers; in preferred forms, it is related still more specifically to valve assemblies for facilitating mixing of compositions for dispensing from dispensing containers.
It is known to provide a dispensing container which allows for the dispensing of more than one flowable substance contained therein through a single nozzle. Typically, these types of dispensing containers include separate compartments for receiving corresponding compositions prior to use. The nozzle releases the compositions from their compartments and from the dispensing container. A chamber is provided in the nozzle for mixing the composition just prior to flowing from the nozzle since many compositions cannot be mixed until use.
In view of the foregoing, dispensing containers must be capable of mixing the compositions stored therein in proper proportions and only in those amounts required for use at one time. In order to insure that properly metered amounts of compositions are mixed, various types of mixing valve assemblies have been developed. However, such prior art mixing valve assemblies are often constructed using numerous parts which makes assembly difficult and time-consuming. In addition, by virtue of the number of parts such prior art mixing valve assemblies are expensive to manufacture and may be more prone to failure.
Therefore, it is a primary object of this invention to provide a mixing valve assembly for a dispensing container which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
Another object of the present invention to provide a mixing valve assembly for a dispensing container which properly meters a plurality of compositions stored in the dispensing container during dispensing of the compositions.
It is a still further object and feature of the present invention to provide a mixing valve assembly for a dispensing container which incorporates a minimum number of parts and which are less prone to failure than prior art devices.
These and other objects will be apparent from the descriptions which follow.
The present invention is a mixing valve assembly that is mounted on a container structure which has a first chamber for storing a primary composition, a second chamber for storing a secondary composition, and a dispensing member for urging the primary composition from the first chamber and the secondary composition from the second chamber.
The mixing valve assembly includes a valve housing extending along a longitudinal axis and defining a first flow chamber. The valve housing includes a first opening in communication with the first chamber, a second opening in communication with the second chamber, and a third opening communicating with the environment external to the container structure. A first seal is disposed in the second opening in the valve housing for isolating the second chamber from the flow chamber. A second seal is disposed in the third opening in the valve housing for isolating the flow chamber from the environment external of the container structure. A valve stem extends along a longitudinal axis through the first and second seals and has a central passageway therethrough. The valve stem has an inlet, an outlet external of the container structure, and a mixing opening therebetween. The valve stem is movable between a first position in which the inlet is closed by the first seal and the mixing opening is closed by the second seal, and a second depressed position wherein the inlet is in communication with the second chamber and the mixing opening is in communication with the flow chamber. A generally concave biasing structure extends from the valve stem and urges the valve stem into the first position.
A sealing structure extends radially from the valve stem at a location adjacent the mixing opening such that the sealing structure engages the second seal when the valve stem is in the first position. The sealing structure, as well as, the biasing structure is integrally formed with the valve stem. A generally tubular limiter member is positioned about the valve stem and has first and second opposite ends. The first end has a radially extending disc projecting therefrom in engagement with the first seal. The biasing structure engages the second end of the limiter member when the valve stem is in the depressed position. The biasing structure includes a first end interconnected to the valve stem and a second end terminating at a location radially spaced from the valve stem. The terminal end of the biasing structure includes an annular seal formed thereon. The annular seal engages the valve housing. It is contemplated that the biasing structure have a generally bell-shaped configuration.
In accordance with a still further aspect of the present invention, a valve assembly is provided for a container structure holding a composition. The valve assembly includes a valve having an inlet within the container structure and an outlet external of the container structure. The valve is movable between a first position wherein the composition is contained in the container structure and a second position wherein the composition exits the container structure through the outlet of the valve. A generally concave biasing structure extends from the valve stem for urging the valve stem into the first position.
The biasing structure is integrally formed with the valve and includes a first end interconnected to the valve and a second terminal end terminating at a location radially spaced from the valve. A valve housing extends from the container structure about the valve. The terminal end of the biasing structure includes an annular seal formed thereon which engages the valve housing. It is contemplated that the biasing structure have a generally bell-shaped configuration.
In accordance with a still further aspect of the present invention, a mixing valve assembly is provided for a container structure. The container structure has a first chamber for storing a primary composition, a second chamber for storing a secondary composition, and a dispensing member for urging the primary composition from the first chamber and the secondary composition from the second chamber. The mixing valve assembly includes a valve housing extending along a longitudinal axis and defining a first flow chamber. The valve housing includes a first opening in communication with the first chamber, a second opening in communication with the second chamber, and a third opening in communication with the environment external of the container structure. A first seal is disposed in the second opening in the valve housing for isolating the second chamber from the flow chamber. A second seal is disposed in the third opening of the housing for isolating the flow chamber from the environment external of the container structure. A valve stem extends along the longitudinal axis through the first and second seals and has a central passageway therethrough. The valve stem has an inlet, an outlet external of the container structure, and a mixing opening therebetween.
The valve stem is movable between a first position in which the inlet is closed by the first seal and the mixing opening is closed by the second seal, and a second depressed position wherein the inlet is in communication with the second chamber and the mixing opening is in communication with the flow chamber. A generally concave biasing structure is integrally formed with the valve stem and urges the valve stem into the first position. The biasing structure includes a terminal end radially spaced from the valve stem for engaging the valve housing. A generally tubular limiter member is positioned about the valve stem and includes a first end having a radially extending disc projecting therefrom in engagement with the first seal and a second end engaging the biasing structure when the valve stem is in the depressed position.
The terminal end of the biasing structure includes an annular seal formed thereon which engages the valve housing and the disc of the limiter member. It is contemplated that the biasing structure have a generally bell-shaped configuration.